Smart wearable devices, such as the Apple Watch®, are configured to vibrate on a user's wrist. The smart wearable is often configured to vibrate in response to a set of events. For example, the Apple Watch® is configured to vibrate upon detecting an incoming cellular call, text message, or email. These kinds of alerts are called haptic alerts because they attract a user's attention via the sense of touch.